Erring
by Sunlight through Leaves
Summary: A yakuza always comes to collect on his debts, but somehow a school teacher doesn't seem to be a typical target. Kakairu


For Jofelly on DeviantArt for second place the Kakairu Tanabata contest. She requested something with 'suits and ties.' Enjoy!

OOOOOOOO

The chair creaked in protest as he sagged back into it, loosening his tie with an idle hand. With the high school's final exams just around the corner, Iruka had been offering review sessions before and after classes. This last one was three hours long.

The majority of the 'questions' had been variations on, "But, sensei, I don't get it!"

He kicked his feet out and rolled the chair away from the desk. As soon as he stretched his arms upwards to arch over the chair back, the door slid open.

"Did you forget something…?" He sat up slowly and trailed off. _Holy shit._

The figure was tall enough to fill the doorway, especially with the addition of several inches of spiked-up hair. Save for the facemask obscuring the lower part of his face, the man could have stepped out of a fashion magazine. His clothes looked to be tailored to the narrow, muscular frame, and Iruka couldn't help but rake his eyes down the ensemble – a black suit, black shirt and narrow white tie.

And shoes that cost more than he was paid in a month. He was infinitely grateful that he'd shed the tweed monstrosity of a jacket he'd been wearing all day – all of his normal ones were at the cleaners – at least in a white shirt and paisley tie, he didn't feel as intimidated.

A pressure at the back of his mind drew his gaze back up the man's body to meet the piercing, mismatched gaze focused on him.

"Can I…help you?" The question hung open at the end, as a silent request for a name.

The man slouched against the doorframe, pulled a switchblade from his belt and picked idly at his nails. "Hatake Kakashi. I think you know why I'm here."

Iruka eyed the knife. "I actually have no idea."

"My boss is not a patient man. You've already had a month grace period, and he will not wait much longer for payment."

_Boss?_ Given the outfit and the message between the lines of the last statement, the man was probably yakuza. "Look, I don't know who you think I am, but the only money I owe is to the bank, and I'm up to date on my payments."

Kakashi stalked across the floor, and Iruka's chair clattered to the ground as he stood up fast enough to overturn it. He spread his hands in the universal signal of surrender. "Please, I'm serious. I don't know what you're talking about!"

The hand without the blade darted forward, snagged the wide end of his tie and dragged him forwards until his thighs hit the edge of his desk.

"You have two days, and then you're going to discover just how serious _we_ are." One silver eyebrow arched as the man's gaze flickered across his face, lingering for a moment on his scar, his eyes, and then his lips. Iruka let out a startled yelp as the distance between himself and Kakashi shortened drastically.

He was so distracted by the threats that he didn't notice the other man sweeping his facemask down until warm lips pressed against his. He struggled, but was held tight by the yakuza's grip.

Kakashi pulled away, pushing the filter back over his nose, smiling at the spluttering, red-faced teacher. "It's a shame you're on our bad list. You're actually kind of cute, Ito-san."

Iruka's head snapped up. "Ito-san? I'm not Ito-san!"

"Maa, this is Room 9, yes?" The man stuttered for the first time since entering the room.

"NO! It's Room 6!"

They glared at each other across the desk.

"Sir, check this out. The screw's missing from the top of this number. Looks like it spun around. I checked the other room, but there's no sign of… Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" The question warbled with a poorly hidden snicker.

Iruka tried to yank himself backwards, but Kakashi's fingers remained clenched around the rough fabric of his tie. He would have felt much less exposed had he not been bent over the desk.

The wide-eyed man in the door looked back and forth between them, lips quivering into a smile. "Shall I give you some privacy?"

"Yes!" His cheeks flamed. That wasn't right. "No!" He huffed through his nose. "You should both leave!" Iruka snapped finally. "And YOU," He jabbed a finger at the silver-haired yakuza. "Can let me go."

The look Kakashi gave his hand suggested that he didn't recognize it. He dropped Iruka's tie like it burned him, stepped back and dusted his hands off on his pants. He executed a sharp about-face and practically fled towards the door. "We're going, Tenzou."

"Whatever you say, sir." The minute the door closed, an explosion of laughter echoed down the hall.

As embarrassment, anger and fear flooded out of his system, Iruka's knees weakened and he collapsed onto the floor next to his overturned chair.

OOOOOOOO

Iruka'd almost forgotten the entire affair, until he randomly crossed paths with the yakuza several weeks later. When he recognized the other man, he'd almost turned and crossed the street just to avoid him, but Kakashi spotted him before he got the chance. Much to his surprise, the pale cheekbones highlighted with the slightest color.

The expression seemed so at odds with the yakuza's calm exterior, that Iruka wasn't entirely sure how to react. He tried to step around Kakashi, but the other man grabbed his arm. "Maa, I'm sorry, about what happened…."

"You're apologizing? Doesn't that kind of go against your modus operandi as hired muscle?"

"At least let me buy you lunch to make up for it. I don't usually go around harassing innocent people." And that fact was clearly bothering him.

"Alright, alright." Iruka's shrugged. "If it's going to bother you that much, I might as well… As long as you promise not to kiss me for no apparent reason."

The yakuza drew himself up to his full height and looked affronted. "I do believe I gave you a reason."

"No, you didn't!"

The hand shot out again, grabbed his tie at the knot and lifted him onto his toes. His face was scare inches away from Iruka. "I told you. You're awfully cute." He gave the teacher a quick peck.

"So, lunch?" He asked over the seething.

OOOOOOOOO


End file.
